<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>超能力者无法拯救的人 by BillionsofMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145390">超能力者无法拯救的人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillionsofMe/pseuds/BillionsofMe'>BillionsofMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillionsofMe/pseuds/BillionsofMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>原创存档，完成于2019年8月。</p><p>一个普通的超能力者的人生故事。<br/>* 基于曾经写过的一篇同人的设定而创作的原创文</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>超能力者无法拯救的人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>壹.</p><p>邱野二十岁的时候曾生过一场大病。他在大学的管弦乐队里吹萨克斯管，因为表演前训练过度而得了气胸，在医院里卧床休养了半个月。那半个月里，邱野与世隔绝地把GBC玩到了按键就快要彻底报废掉的地步，他的室友梁宇晨在他住院第一天就把他偷偷带在身上的游戏卡全部上报给了他的家长，让他在体弱多病的时候还被骂了一顿，心力憔悴地最后只能抱着还插在卡槽里的口袋妖怪黄金一遍又一遍地玩，直到最后他都几乎已经记下了在哪里遇到的训练师会派出什么妖怪的时候，他就会发誓从明天起，再也不玩口袋妖怪了。<br/>
第二天梁宇晨给他带来了口袋妖怪白银。</p><p>等我把白银打通关了，就彻底不玩了。<br/>
那时候邱野是这样想的。<br/>
于是他欣喜地接过了梁宇晨的游戏卡，之前那家伙背叛了自己的事情就莫名其妙地一笔勾销了。</p><p>邱野在医院里住了快一个礼拜的时候，梁宇晨又来看他了。邱野对那个家伙一点好感都没有，因为梁宇晨总是逼着他跟自己联机，然后每次都在魂斗罗上捶爆他的狗头。邱野也不知道那家伙是怎么打游戏那么溜的，不过梁宇晨的确是无时无刻不在抱着他的宝贝PSP，从教室抱到图书馆抱到食堂抱到宿舍。每次期末的时候，那家伙的马哲毛概还永远考班里第一名。<br/>
邱野发誓等出院之后，就再也不和梁宇晨联机了。</p><p>这一次梁宇晨扔给他一部手机。邱野感动得双眼一热。<br/>
“终于不是游戏卡了？”他问，有些激动地拿起被扔在他床上的手机，摁亮了屏幕。</p><p>那是一部触屏手机。在那个时候，这种比较高级的手机非常少见。里面的软件很少，有几个看上去特别无聊的手机游戏，还有一款性能极差的Opera浏览器，和一个图标看上去像是星空一样的软件，当邱野把光标移到那个软件上的时候，那上面写着「Stardust」。<br/>
邱野寻思着那估计又是梁宇晨和他那几个技术宅哥们儿研究的什么奇怪的软件，便也没有在意，径自打开了手机上的游戏玩了起来。<br/>
那个时候的触摸屏迟钝又小，比几年后的智能机差了太多，邱野的手指摁得酸痛，不得不拿出光标笔来，在那狭窄的屏幕上费力地玩着游戏，还没过多久便失去了耐心。<br/>
下午医生来过之后，说他还要在医院呆上至少十天。邱野对他该如何打发之后的时间而感到有些绝望了。他父母工作忙，不能请假来看他，他奶奶倒是时不时会来，每次都给他带来几本家里订的《读者》。邱野却是那种这辈子都没办法沉下心来读书的人，不得不在奶奶慈爱的笑容下硬着头皮翻翻《读者》上的笑话和连环画；但邱野看在奶奶每一次都会给他做好吃的饭菜带过来，就也没再说什么。</p><p>除去这些以外，能来病房看邱野的也只有梁宇晨了。梁宇晨待在他的病房里，也不说话，自顾自打游戏，邱野想要勉强得到些学校的八卦也没什么可能——比如他喜欢的隔壁系的夏帆到底怎么样了，或是篮球赛咱们班到底赢了没有。邱野也不知道自己这两年在大学里到底混了个啥，人缘居然这么差。生了场大病都没人来看他。当他把这些想法告诉梁宇晨的时候，梁宇晨说他这是病后综合征，这种孤独寂寞脆弱心痛的症状，出了院自然就好了。<br/>
邱野听完更是寂寞了。</p><p>在距离出院倒数第十天的时候，邱野终于没忍住好奇心摁开了那个叫做「星尘」的手机软件。打开之后，他发现那软件的页面与普通的线上短讯聊天页面相差无几，设计感倒是前卫至极。通讯录一栏里空无一人，也没有任何聊天记录。邱野想着是不是梁宇晨那家伙不想让别人看到他那少儿不宜的聊天内容所以在把手机给他的时候提前全部删掉了。<br/>
那想法让邱野窃笑了一下。<br/>
梁宇晨这个死宅男的心思我最懂了。他有点幸灾乐祸地想。</p><p>手机却也是在那个时候响起来的。<br/>
“叮咚”地响了一声。<br/>
邱野低下头。<br/>
「您的好友“T.Z.”发起对话」。<br/>
那空白的聊天记录上，显示出了这样一条讯息。</p><p>「你好。」<br/>
随即又蹦出来一条消息。<br/>
邱野被吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地拿出光标笔。<br/>
「你好。」他回复道，「你是梁宇晨的朋友吗？」由于没有用过触屏手机，他回复得很慢，光标笔在屏幕上总是滑来滑去地不听使唤。而对方似乎打字很熟练的样子，在他消息发出去几乎都还没到三秒的时候，便收到了回复。<br/>
「梁宇晨是谁？」<br/>
「抱歉，你不认识梁宇晨是谁吗？」<br/>
对方却没有像前几句那样秒回，而是隔了很久之后，直到邱野都以为对方彻底消失了，才突然冒出一句话。<br/>
「我并不认识梁宇晨，不好意思啊。」<br/>
「这是他给我的手机，你不是他的好友的话，为什么会出现在这里？」他回复道。<br/>
对方又停顿了一下，那频率就好像邱野在与那个人面对面交流，而对方正在犹豫着如何作答一样。<br/>
「请问……我应该认识那个梁宇晨吗？」<br/>
「不是不是！」他手忙脚乱地打着字，「抱歉，我就是觉得有点奇怪！」<br/>
「没事。」</p><p>盯着那句「没事」，邱野一瞬间突然不知道该如何回复。他有点泄力地靠在床头，渐渐想不出该如何回复这一句似乎是终结了他们谈话的文字，便打算要把手机屏幕关掉躺在病床上睡一觉，却在手机还未脱离他的手掌时，刚刚暗下来的屏幕又亮了起来。<br/>
「请问该怎么称呼你啊？」<br/>
邱野的心脏在胸腔里突突突地剧烈跳动起来。<br/>
这……<br/>
走向突然让邱野有点小期待了起来。莫非对面是个妹子？就像学校里一天到晚缠着他去社团帮忙的小学妹那样？个子不高，浓眉大眼，脸圆圆的，笑起来有两个酒窝的那种？</p><p>邱野突然就觉得这是不是又是梁宇晨那家伙搞的鬼，搞了这么一个线上交友软件。这么想的话，似乎还是很符合梁宇晨的画风的。那家伙也不知道用这种方法钓了多少妹子了，居然也不告诉他一声。<br/>
邱野有点委屈巴巴。<br/>
不对不对，自己在胡思乱想什么，不是已经有喜欢的人了么。<br/>
邱野拍了拍脸，稳住自己拿着光标笔的手。<br/>
「我叫邱野！」<br/>
对方又一次秒回了。「哦哦~」<br/>
邱野甚至觉得对方的语气有点可爱。他不知何时已经在脑海里脑补了对方伶俐的样子。<br/>
「那么，我该怎么称呼你呢？」他回复道。<br/>
对方又停顿了一下。<br/>
「叫我子陌就行。」</p><p>大概是学校刚开学时的社团招新大会上，在盛夏的季节中穿得多了点，刘海被汗水打湿了，贴在白净的额头上，背着看上去很沉的双肩背包，在人群中挤来挤去，却也脸上笑嘻嘻的，凑到站在音乐社摊位后面的他面前，扯着嗓子问道，「请问可以在招新名单上签上我的名字吗？」。他就会一样扯着嗓子回答，「可以——！学妹叫什么名字啊？」。她就会回答，「叫我子陌就行」。<br/>
——是那样的女孩子吧？<br/>
邱野坐在床上浮想联翩，脑子里画面感贼强，口水差点没流出来。</p><p>有必要去看一下精神科了。<br/>
邱野把这一切都归结于住院太过寂寞，和两年的大学生活都跟梁宇晨混在一起而没有任何恋爱经历上。<br/>
「子陌你好。」<br/>
他回复道。</p><p>~*~</p><p>子陌在西城区上学，是一名高中生，在浏览网站的时候突然看到了这个软件正在做广告——「每个人都是天空中的一颗星尘」——那广告上有这样一句有点狗血又中二的话。登入这个软件的每一个人就像是漫天星尘，随机遇到另一个，以此来平复在现实中无法找到知己的遗憾。邱野倒是很能理解子陌的这种做法，在那个时候，网上聊天对他们来说还是一片未知的领域，而且对于一个生活两点一线枯燥无味的高中生来说，能够在一个线上聊天软件上与陌生人聊天，无论如何都是一种寻求刺激的方式。<br/>
现在的高中生还是作业不够多。邱野这样想着。<br/>
然而，子陌与他对话时，那和她的年龄几乎背道而驰的成熟感让他很在意，在意到几乎着迷的地步了。<br/>
邱野还是把这一切都归结于住院太过寂寞，和没有谈过恋爱上。</p><p>「子陌，你在这种聊天软件上找陌生人聊天，你爸妈知道吗？你不会害怕遇到坏人吗？」那时候，邱野问道。<br/>
「你应该不是坏人吧。」子陌说，「邱野，你是坏人吗？」<br/>
邱野一愣。<br/>
「我会努力不成为坏人的。」随即他认真地回复道。</p><p>「你一定是一个很优秀的人。」有一天，子陌这样对他说，「能够为了管弦乐队的演出，把自己练出气胸住院，还能够如此耐心地和我这个素昧平生的人聊天，一定特别的优秀。」邱野从未意识到文字居然还有这等魔力，竟让他被一个高中生小姑娘夸得天花烂坠，而自己还意外地买账，趴在床上窃喜了好一阵。<br/>
「别这么说！」然后他回复说，「我可没有！」<br/>
「邱野，谢谢你能陪我聊天哦。」</p><p>邱野在之后几天的交谈中了解到了子陌过去的故事。在子陌高二那年，她喜欢的一个男生去世了。</p><p>高二开学的时候，子陌的座位被调到了班级的后排。因为学习好，她的班主任想要让她多帮助一下坐在后排的几个脑瓜聪明却成绩平平，一天到晚吵吵嚷嚷的同学，那个男生便是其中的一个。子陌与他做了整整一年的同桌，互相斗嘴吵架，你打小抄我打小报告，张牙舞爪往对方桌子上乱画小人儿的事情都做了。<br/>
「他笑起来真的很好看。」子陌这样对邱野描述着。<br/>
高二暑假的时候，学校为了准备高考而让高二年级开始提前补课。在快要补课的前几天，子陌收到了她同学的短信，问她要不要出来进行高三前最后的狂欢。子陌想了想，便答应了。他们一行人约到了去西单那边吃吃喝喝，看一场电影，再去唱歌。那时候，子陌犹豫再三，还是给她的同桌发了短信。<br/>
「“喂，你要不要明天和我们一起去西单”，我那时候是这样发短信问他的。」子陌回忆道，「那个男生总是啰啰嗦嗦的，话很多，思绪蹦蹦跳跳，我还没有来得及说下一句，他便噼里啪啦长篇大论了起来。」<br/>
「他说我们要去西单图书大厦看什么书，去明珠里买什么小玩意儿，去哪里吃炸鸡，看哪一部电影。」子陌的信息在邱野的手机聊天界面上不停地蹦出来，「那时候我就在想，他是不是也有点期待和我一起出去玩呢？他是不是看到我的邀请也很是惊喜，会在开学之后，笑嘻嘻地把他胡闹而乱写在我桌子上的课文用橡皮擦掉呢？」<br/>
「他会不会也有一点喜欢我呢？」</p><p>邱野在脑海里想着，这到底是一副怎样的画面呢？子陌到底是一个什么样子的女生？是身材高挑，还是小巧玲珑呢？她的长相到底是甜美可爱，还是普普通通？而子陌口中的那个男生又是什么样子的呢？他们的身高差距大吗？一起放学的时候，会并排走在路边，手臂之间拉开一小段若隐若现的距离吗？<br/>
「第二天，我和他还有班里另外一群同学一起去了西单。我们玩到了晚上。」子陌回复说，「七八点钟的时候，我妈就一直不停地跟我打电话，催我回家，那时候我们班同学都唱歌在兴头上，我便悄悄对他说我要回家了。“我送你回去吧，”当时他好像是那么对我说的。我们两家在一个方向，却不在同一个公交车站下车。我记得我在车上对他说，“下周就开学了，你高三要好好学习，这样才能和我考上一个大学。”他笑着对我说，“那对我来说当然小菜了”。」<br/>
「那天晚上，他真的把我送到了我家楼下，我走进楼门，直到要拐弯进到电梯间的时候，回过头，看到他还在门口看着我。我便冲他招了招手道别，他也朝我招手，脸上的笑容很大。那是我第一次如此地期盼着能快一点开学，再快一点和他坐同桌，每天都能离他那么近。只是在开学前的之后那两天，我的短信他都在也没有回复过了，我当时很生气，以为他不理我了，于是我也耍着脾气不理会他，心里想着等开学了再好好教训他。」<br/>
「发生什么了？」邱野追问道。<br/>
「直到开学到了学校，我才听说他去世了。那天晚上他送我到家之后，在回家的路上遇到了车祸去世了。」<br/>
「我总是想，如果那天晚上他没有选择送我回家的话，是不是就不会像现在这样呢？如果我没有邀请他出来玩，如果我在高二一开始没有和他坐同桌，他是不是就不会去世了？」<br/>
「我总是想，如果我能去找他就好了。」<br/>
「子陌！不要这样想！」邱野慌张地回复道，「他才不会希望你会这样想呢！」<br/>
「那我该怎么想？」<br/>
邱野深吸了一口气。他握紧了光标笔，一字一句认真地回复着，「要为了他更加努力地活下去才行！！」<br/>
对方沉默了好久。但不同于他们初次谈话时的不确定，邱野可以肯定这一次子陌绝不会终止与他的对话。于是他便耐心地等待着。<br/>
「真像。」最终他收到了这样的回复。<br/>
「什么真像？」他问。<br/>
「你和我同桌。」子陌回答。<br/>
邱野原本想要回复的光标笔顿住了，停留在触摸屏上，划出了一道毫无意义的曲线，一串乱序的字母呈现在屏幕上，连接成了诡异的字符。<br/>
「你真奇怪，」信息被发过来时的提示音在邱野嗡鸣的耳边回荡起来，「总是问我怕不怕你是坏人。你有没有想过如果我是坏人呢？」<br/>
邱野一怔。他真的从来没有这样想过。<br/>
对方又发来了新的讯息。「邱野，如果我的事情都是我编出来骗你的呢？」</p><p>邱野的心脏剧烈地跳动起来，那让他呼吸有些困难，眼前发黑。他捂住胸口，将手机放回到枕边，侧身躺了下来，卷起被子蜷缩在床上。他对面的墙壁上的窗户不知何时被何人打开了，入夜的晚风寒冷刺骨，窗外的脆弱枝叶扫过窗框，探头进入他的病房，就像是时刻监视着他的眼睛一般。邱野打了个寒战，他从床上爬起来，缩着身子蹭到窗边。<br/>
窗外的一片漆黑，他眨了眨眼，听到不远处的树丛中，有着踢踏的脚步声。<br/>
窗外有人吗。<br/>
他绷紧了身子，砰地一声关上了窗户。<br/>
一切声音都被隔绝了。他枕边的手机也再也没有提示音响起。</p><p>~*~</p><p>梁宇晨竟然告诉他说这部手机是捡来的，他说这句话的时候，正百无聊赖地靠在邱野的病床边，手中的PSP咔咔直响。<br/>
“这玩意儿是个线上聊天软件，每一个登入这个软件的人都会被随机匹配一个聊天对象，我那天随便点开了一下，给我匹配上一个高中生，小姑娘有点奇怪……”他向梁宇晨解释道。<br/>
“唉，不错嘛。”梁宇晨说，“这就是网恋的开始啊，兄弟。”<br/>
“我没这个意思！”邱野有点气急败坏地反驳，“我们只是聊了聊天，我根本没往那边儿想！”<br/>
“居然还是高中生，你可真牛逼。”<br/>
“我说正经的呢！”邱野逼迫着自己在梁宇晨面前放下了有点胡闹的姿态，神情随着那家伙毫不松动的戏谑而焦灼了起来。“我真的很想知道这部手机是从哪里来的，因为如果是你捡来的话，应该交到失物招领处才对吧？”——但邱野又转念一想，如果是那样的话，这些天他就没有机会去遇到子陌了。<br/>
那样的话，自己住院的这些日子会不会像之前那样寂寞了呢。<br/>
梁宇晨凝视了他一会儿。<br/>
“算了，告诉你也没什么吧。”梁宇晨叹了口气，把从未离手的PSP放到他病床旁边的床头柜上，“其实那个人拜托过我不要告诉你，”他冲邱野眯了眯眼，“不过既然已经让你这么心烦意乱了，那我就告诉你吧。”<br/>
“这个手机是一男的给我的，也没说什么别的，就只是提醒我不要告诉你。”梁宇晨说，站起身来，学着那“男人”的样子一板一眼地说道，“「请帮我把这部手机交给邱野，谢谢！也不要告诉他这是我给的。」——大概就是这样。我以为他是你的朋友或是什么的，也没多问。”<br/>
邱野有点无奈，“如果是我的朋友，为什么不亲自来看我啊？！”<br/>
梁宇晨撇了撇嘴，又捞起刚刚被放下的PSP玩了起来，“哦，那可能他喜欢你吧。”<br/>
“喂！”<br/>
“他感觉上好像和你很熟。”梁宇晨懒洋洋地扫了他一眼，话落之后便彻底背过身去，不再理会他有点不知所措的眼神。</p><p>邱野走出病房。这是他住院以来第一次以不是去卫生间为目的而走出病房。梁宇晨说这是邱野的一小步人类的一大步。他没理会他的室友，而是专注地观察着走廊内的每一个人。在周四的晨光里，走廊里被照耀得空旷而冷清；病房门外的座椅上，坐着他旁边床位的一位大叔的妻女，那位太太看到他时，稍微点头示意了一下。他笑了笑，手中不自觉地握紧了那部来路不明的手机。<br/>
在距离他大概五六米远的地方，除了那对母女，走廊里还有一个人坐在椅子上，低着头闭目养神，一条腿搭在另一条腿上。邱野假装在走廊内游逛，却用眼神偷偷瞥向那人。那人穿着一身暗色的旧西装，双手抱在胸前，右手腕的袖口处漫不经心地露出了手表，表盘反射着屋顶的灯。他缩着脖子，围着一条暗紫色的围巾，发棕的斜刘海遮住了他的脸，让邱野看不到那人的表情。他对这个人的观察也仅止于此，再多一秒都会让他觉得有些不礼貌，但大体来看，那人虽然有些吸引住邱野注意力，他却能百分之百确定这并不是他的旧相识。<br/>
大概是这里的病人家属吧。他想。<br/>
邱野故意让自己贴着墙边走过去，这样他就能够在路过那个男人的时候离他很近很近了。在经过那男子身边的时候，他闻到了一股味道，像极了奶奶家时不时会点起来的淡淡的蚊香味。</p><p>~*~</p><p>出院那天是礼拜二，邱野的身边依旧只有个玩游戏机的梁宇晨。他死党嘴上没说什么，却默默地帮他承担了一部分的行李。他的父母由于工作不能请假而在他出院前一天晚上的时候过来探望，帮他拿走了大部分行李，以此来补偿他们不能够接他出院。邱野没地方去，打算拿着他身边不多的东西，直接和梁宇晨回宿舍去。<br/>
出院的时候，刚好赶上下班高峰期，他和梁宇晨两个人被人潮挤得随波逐流，在地铁口下楼梯的时候，梁宇晨瘦削的肩膀时不时撞在他的胳膊上，有点耐不住得疼。邱野扭过头去看着自己死党清瘦的侧脸，正想要张口说些什么，却看到梁宇晨低着头看了看手表。“总觉得要错过地铁了。”那家伙说，“咱们要不快点吧？”<br/>
“我觉得还来得及！”邱野回答，因为地铁内嘈杂不堪，他抬高音量几乎让自己喊了出来。<br/>
在那个时候，邱野觉得自己另一侧的肩膀被人狠狠撞了一下，他吃痛地想要扭过头去看看到底是谁那么莽撞，却看到那罪魁祸首已经挤到了他的前方。邱野有点愣神地盯着那人后脑勺上的那个发旋，头发不知是被染过，还是原本的发色就是那样，漆黑中透着点发亮的茶色，在人群中显得稍微有一点耀眼。<br/>
邱野看到，那人脖子上围着一条暗紫色的围巾，围巾的尾巴搭在那人的肩膀上，飘扬在人群的夹缝之间。</p><p>“那什么，好像真的要错过地铁了。”邱野意识到这一点的时候，那似曾相识的男人已经埋没进人群里了。他拽起梁宇晨的手腕就往前跑，在行人之间穿梭着，地铁内浑浊的空气带起一阵风，呼啸着吹过他冒着虚汗的脸颊，他的死党在他身后迈着有点吃力的步伐。不远处的站台旁，人潮涌动着钻进已经停靠在站台边的列车上，那列车却在那时发出了巨大的滴滴声，在他与梁宇晨面前关上了门。<br/>
邱野总觉得，如果他刚才没有愣神那十几秒钟的话，说不定就能够赶上这班列车了。</p><p>他与梁宇晨等了整整十分钟，才等来了下一辆列车，此时站台前又一次挤满了人。他俩被蜂拥而至的上班族和学生推进了车厢，像罐头一样随着车厢的摇摆前进着。邱野被这些污浊而疲惫的气氛搞得有些倦怠了。他稍微歪了歪身子，就靠在了梁宇晨的身上。他的死党皮包骨头的肩膀膈在他的身侧。“你给我站直了，别靠着我。”梁宇晨小声抱怨着，身子却支撑着他没有动。邱野的周围充斥着劣质西服的味道，烟味，酒味，和女孩子刺鼻的香水味，熏得他头晕脑胀。</p><p>——如果能够闻一闻蚊香的味道就好了。奶奶家的那种。<br/>
邱野发现他那样想到。<br/>
不知道此时此刻子陌在做什么呢。他的思绪开始飘忽起来，脑海里竟冒出这样一个问题。<br/>
就在他胡思乱想的时候，列车因为进站而突然减速了一下，车厢一顿，他身体的另一侧就被不知道多少个身体的重量压了下来，一股清淡的墨香味冲入他的鼻腔，就在他身边很近很近的地方。邱野扭过头去，看到一位三十多岁的西装革履的上班族站在他侧后方，眼里有些歉意地看着他，“不好意思刚才挤到你了。”那男人微微点了点头。<br/>
“……”邱野沉默了片刻，一时间有些愣神，“没关系。”他随即回答。<br/>
“没关系。”他重复了一遍。</p><p>邱野皱了皱眉。他突然觉得很累，车厢里的味道还怪怪的，就好像他此时此刻还躺在病床上，看着《读者》里的连环画，把梁宇晨那部手机藏在枕头底下，偷偷地等待着子陌的来信。刚才撞到他身上的那个上班族的身影近在咫尺，却在他的视野中变得有点模糊了。邱野抬起手来揉了揉眼睛，却发现自己的视线也没有变得清晰起来。<br/>
邱野有点慌了，地铁却在这个时候突然减速。他张牙舞爪地想要去够到上面的扶手，却一下子又撞回到那上班族的身上。“抱歉抱歉！”邱野手忙脚乱地道歉着，那上班族皱着眉瞥了他一眼，脸上有些不耐烦。<br/>
他有点尴尬地抓紧了列车扶手，等着地铁缓缓进站。人潮涌出，又有新的人潮涌入。<br/>
邱野的视野又恢复清晰了，车厢里每一个人的面孔都让他看得一清二楚。<br/>
那些面孔就像万千行色匆匆的路人一样，对他实在无关紧要。</p><p>贰.</p><p>谭子默每隔五分钟就会看一次手机。邱野已经好几天没有回复他了。那让他从一开始的不满转移到了担忧，又变成了现在的焦灼。他一开始时候还煞有介事地不以为然了一通，心里想着可能是有事儿忙忘了，但邱野好几天都没有回复的时候，他便有点担心了。与邱野的聊天记录里，自己发送的消息渐渐被堆积到了十条以上。<br/>
谭子默凝视着屏幕欲言又止。<br/>
直到又过了俩礼拜，北京逐渐入春了，他终于在微信联系人页面中，点下了右侧边上那一列大写字母里的“L”，从那一片L姓好友里找到了梁宇晨的名字。他回国之后，几乎就没怎么和梁宇晨联系了，而且那家伙也不是那种需要在逢年过节时问候一下的世俗之人，那自然让不怎么矫情的谭子默也心安理得地不再与他联络。真正打开了那个聊天页面，谭子默又不太知道该如何开始这段谈话。他与梁宇晨从来就不太熟识，多年的交情都是通过邱野那家伙维系着。他删删改改了好一阵子，最终还是依照着他最初的想法发出了特别直接的一句话。<br/>
「你最近有联系邱野吗？」<br/>
他想，梁宇晨这个人，直来直去到几乎歇斯底里的地步，最深恶痛绝的就是职场那套弯弯绕的言辞了。<br/>
还没过几秒，页面顶端梁宇晨的微信名那里就变成了“对方正在输入中……”。<br/>
「你终于来问我了。」梁宇晨回复道，「我不太知道该怎么通知你，索性就不通知了。」<br/>
谭子默皱起眉头。他开始快速地打起字来。<br/>
「不过既然你来问了。」梁宇晨的信息却继续发过来，「邱野前阵子晚上回家的时候在路上出了车祸，挺严重的。」<br/>
谭子默的手指突然停住了。<br/>
他不仅仅是手指停住了，他浑身上下都僵硬在他的办公椅之内，面前的电脑屏幕上，微信的图标还在不停地闪烁着，他们公司的群里不停地蹦出来信息，同事们在商量着中午订什么外卖。<br/>
「邱野怎么样了」，他脑子里却只有这一句话。<br/>
「当场送医院去了，没抢救过来。」<br/>
谭子默凝视着屏幕。页面顶端，梁宇晨的名字变成了“对方正在输入中……”，持续了几秒之后，却切换成了梁宇晨的名字，而后就再也没变过了。谭子默却一直等待着，死死地盯着屏幕，直到双眼酸痛，泪水源源不断地涌了出来。<br/>
梁宇晨再也没有发来消息了。</p><p>~*~</p><p>谭子默是一名超能力者。十岁时，一次并不起眼的小意外让他发现了自己的超能力。小时候他家离学校很近，小区里同校的孩子也很多，一批小孩一起走着上学，胡同里车水马龙的，家长们也都不怎么担心。那阵子谭子默他爸出差了，他妈出门早，早饭摆桌上把谭子默叫醒就上班去了。谭子默从小就是个自律的孩子，每天一叫就起，那天和床绑定了似的，扭头睡了个回笼觉，以为眯了五分钟结果一睁眼七点半了。他早饭也没吃，慌里慌张跑出门，心里想着完了要迟到了，跑到半路上才想起来今天要交的伙食费忘带了。<br/>
可把他给急得，他这样的三好学生又迟到又忘交钱的，那样可不行，又是扣纪律分又是被老师骂，在十岁的小孩眼里可是天大的事儿了。谭子默正着急上火在路边不知所措呢，一眨眼发现自己穿着裤衩躺在床上，他妈正在掀他的被子。<br/>
「可别睡了，看看都几点了！」他妈叫道，「早饭给你搁桌上了，必须把鸡蛋吃了！」<br/>
谭子默哼哼唧唧翻了个身，在他妈妈离开家的关门声中猛地坐了起来。</p><p>那天，他没有迟到，伙食费也原封不动地按时上交了。他还是老师同学父母眼中最严于律己品学兼优的小孩。</p><p>拥有能够回溯时间的能力，对于十几岁的孩子来说有如天选。谭子默觉得自己就是超级英雄了，什么事儿不满意了都得回去反悔一下。<br/>
今天考试没考满分，不行，等老师讲完卷子再回到昨天重新考一次；买的冰棍儿吃了一口不好吃，不行，回去换个口味；亦或是放学回家路上非得眼观六路耳听八方，心里恨不能盼着哪个路人遇到点什么意外，他来个回溯时间大法，把人家给救了，然后深藏功与名。<br/>
谭子默想想梦里都能笑醒。<br/>
然而哪有什么千万路人需要让他去拯救啊，刚开始那年，除了自己随意挥霍，也没救成什么人，好容易有一次上学路上看到胡同里一家小卖部直往外冒黑烟，谭子默那幼小的心脏都快蹿到嗓子眼儿了，两眼一闭就穿越回去了，早饭也没顾得上吃，急匆匆跑到小卖部，非得要跟老板娘说她家要着火了。那老板娘骂他不吉利，把他赶出去了几次。谭子默的中二之魂熊熊燃烧着，认定了这老板娘就是他的英雄成名作，就是他要去拯救的人，头铁地来来回回穿越了不下八次，费尽了花言巧语才让那老板娘相信了她的小卖部会着火，拿着铺子里值钱的家当在外面等着。谭子默就陪着她等，看着经过那胡同里的同校同学们一个个从他身边走过，嘴里叼着红领巾，脑袋上歪扣着小黄帽。<br/>
谭子默生生陪着老板娘等到了七点半，小卖部开始往外冒烟了，他就对老板娘说，您看看，我没骗您吧，小卖部要着火了，您快打119。<br/>
老板娘一拍脑袋，脖子都红了，说，唉呀妈呀，我给忘了，我后厨煮着红薯是不是糊了。说罢便噔噔噔跑进小卖部，过了两分钟又笑着走了出来，说孩子，谢谢你好意，我那锅里糊了，所以才冒出来这么多烟，你快上学去吧。</p><p>谭子默差点没气死过去。<br/>
他哪里是拯救老板娘于火灾之中啊，他连个烤红薯都没拯救下来。</p><p>结果这一年倒是因为滥用能力，谭子默把身体搞垮了，惨兮兮地住院大半个月，高烧不断，又找不到病根，把他父母急得每天愁容满面。谭子默觉得自己脑子都快被烧傻了，能力也消失了，又不敢跟爸妈说，自己晚上缩在病床上偷偷抹眼泪。幸亏当时正值暑假，谭子默的父母各请了十天长假轮流在医院陪着他。医院的儿童病房里有个挂在天花板上的小电视，那几年国内引入了《宇宙骑士》，暑假的时候每天电视里重播，谭子默就每天中午迷迷瞪瞪地躺在床上看，虽然顶着病痛，却也看得津津有味，满脑子都是自己用穿越时间的超能力来拯救全人类的幻想。<br/>
谭子默在出院的前一天晚上正坐在病床上写暑假作业，陪同他住院的母亲在行军床上看闲书，门外突然响起了嘈杂的脚步声与哭喊声。他闻声跑下床扒着门框往外探头探脑，就看到两个人拽着医生哭天抢地的，嘴里喊着「医生杀人了——！医生杀人了——！」<br/>
他妈妈站在他身后，从背后搂着他。楼道里病人家属的哭声越来越撕心裂肺，捶打着隔壁病房的房门，嘴里控诉着医生的罪过。渐渐地几个护士朝这边聚集起来了，试图安抚住隔壁儿童病房里那位刚刚病逝的孩子的父母。生病这么久的谭子默对于这突如其来的医闹恐慌至极，他双手扒住了母亲的手臂，想在母亲的气息之间安稳下来。他妈妈抬起手来，捂住了他的眼睛。谭子默双眼却瞪得极大，他看到母亲手指之间一道道刺眼的光混着医院浓重的消毒水味渗透进来，撕扯着他的视线。<br/>
谭子默张了张嘴，突然感到一阵头晕目眩，他抬起双手，眼睛睁得愈发大，视野却越来越模糊了。<br/>
超能力回到了他的体内。谭子默发现自己依旧站在病房门口，只是墙上的钟表上显示着三天前的日期。<br/>
那一刻，十一岁的谭子默就那样自圆其说地又一次为自己钦定了使命。他是一名超能力者，就像他曾经看过的动画片里的角色一样，他要成为英雄，救助无数人于刀山火海。谭子默攥紧的手掌心里冒着汗，心跳快得要从胸腔里蹦出来一样。他跑了出去，死守在隔壁病房门口，脑子里全是穿越之前那些病人家属和医生吵闹时的字眼，什么「药物过敏」，什么「心脏衰竭」，谭子默也不懂那些是什么意思，遇见一个医生护士就拽着不管三七二十一把那堆词儿来回来去说。谭子默他妈妈气不打一处来，就差把谭子默扛回自己的病房了。<br/>
意料之外地，谭子默在隔壁病房门口对医生撒泼打滚式的纠缠却起了效果。那孩子没有在他出院前一天意外去世，当他看着时间一点点迈过那一天之后，谭子默心满意足地偷偷看着隔壁病房在陪同住院的病人家属，胸口像是被什么千斤顶在压着。他特别欣喜若狂地想要昭告天下，让所有人知道是他救了一个即将丧命的孩童，但他那幼稚的尊严抑制住了自己。谭子默对自己说，「英雄必须要隐姓埋名。」<br/>
伴随着那样美妙的想法，住院最后一晚的谭子默睡得特别好。<br/>
第二天下午，他收拾好自己的小书包，与办理完出院手续的母亲一起回家。在路过隔壁病房时，却看到那病房里空无一人。谭子默指了指病房，问道，“妈妈，隔壁的那个小妹妹呢？”他在心里甚至暗自想到，难道自己就真的这样制造了一场奇迹，小妹妹就这样痊愈出院了？<br/>
他的母亲却沉默了很久。他们在楼道里穿行着，母亲拉着他的手。医院的儿科总是人满为患，掺杂着孩子的哭声还有父母焦急的说话声。谭子默就不遗余力地追着问那个小妹妹到底怎么样了呀——<br/>
妈妈妈妈，那个小妹妹——<br/>
直到走出医院大门了，他妈妈才突然停下来了，在他身旁半蹲下来与他平视着。<br/>
“子默，我知道你很关心隔壁的小妹妹，但她生的病和你的不太一样。”谭子默的母亲说罢便看着他，似乎是在等候着他的反应。</p><p>在谭子默很小的时候，天桥上总是有些贩卖小鸡的小摊贩。那些小鸡被满满地堆在纸箱子里，几块钱一只，总是能吸引无数小朋友驻足，谭子默也是那些小朋友中的一个，一天到晚吵着要买，看到小鸡就走不动道儿。他妈妈拗不过他，就花了十几块钱给他买了两只，对他说，你是个小男子汉了，这些鸡宝宝要你自己照顾哦。谭子默欢天喜地地答应了，拿回家养在阳台的纸壳里，超级细心地加水添食。<br/>
就算是夏天，那些鸡宝宝还是瑟瑟发抖。<br/>
第二天早上，谭子默一大早爬起来跑到阳台，鸡宝宝躺在纸壳里，身子都凉了。那天他边哭边和父亲把两只鸡宝宝埋到小区里的一颗大树下。<br/>
他问，爸爸，鸡宝宝死了之后去哪里了？<br/>
多年之后，已经步入不惑之年的谭子默回想起来，那实在是个无数小孩都会问到，无数父母都会面对的问题，只是他的父亲严谨又老实，并没有给予他最天马行空的答案。<br/>
他的父亲说，死了之后就没了。</p><p>十一岁的谭子默站在医院门口，哭得上气不接下气。他想，死了就没了。鸡宝宝消失了，天桥上还有一整箱一整箱的鸡宝宝，而小妹妹消失了，就真的没了。那让他回忆起了自己曾经养过的鸡宝宝。儿时的他将鸡宝宝埋在树下，失落了一晚上，睡一觉第二天就把昨日的悲伤抛之脑后了。那让他对自己感到愤怒与懊悔。他并不是不在意那些鸡宝宝，他认认真真把它们埋在了树下；他也发自内心地在意着住在隔壁病房得了重病的小妹妹。他想，即使他拥有穿越时间的超能力，死亡却是他无法改变的，他无比细心地照料那些鸡宝宝，也尽力地守在隔壁病房的门口，却还是不能阻止鸡宝宝和隔壁小妹妹的死亡。<br/>
死亡是不是比他逆转时间的能力更厉害的东西呢？</p><p>在那之后，谭子默开始刻意地回避使用他的能力。他的能力也变得飘忽不定，时而微弱时而强烈，那让他没办法去随心所欲地穿越时间。有时，当他感觉到自己的能力强烈到溢出掌心时，他甚至能穿越去未来，只是他力所能及的穿越区间只局限于他实体所存在的时间内，那让他也无法去探索几百年前的历史，或是22世纪的未来，而他也绝没有愚蠢到会试探自己死亡的期限。随着他年龄的增长，谭子默逐渐意识到自己平日的生活中并没有太多需要利用他超能力的机会，他也发现自己无论是穿越到过去还是未来，并不会变成那个时间点的自己，而是一直保持着当下的身体状态，那让他无法放下心来去肆无忌惮的回到过去。<br/>
他也曾认真思考过要不要抛弃平常人的生活，像他所看过的无数科幻电影里那样成为一个无名英雄，游离在时间之外，拯救那些应该被他拯救的人。那时，他坐在前往学校的公交车上，看着路边成群结伴行走的学生，最终还是没有勇气去履行这个想法。他依旧每天一成不变地上学，和别人一样中考高考，补习班上有女孩子给他传小纸条。他并不像电视剧里那样，被选中，被某个神秘组织征兆，穿上滑稽的紧身制服去拯救世界。高考前报志愿的时候，谭子默把清华大学写在了第一志愿上，心里想着，反正失败了还可以穿越回去重新考一遍；如果他想的话，他甚至能成为高考状元。<br/>
高考出分那天，谭子默发现他并不需要再回去重新考一遍了。他即将成为清华大学的新生，他也不想要强行让自己成为高考状元。<br/>
他想，用自己的能力强行回去做出一些改变，就总会在别的地方失去些什么。</p><p>谭子默第二次试图去拯救一个死去的人，已经是十九年之后了。</p><p>叁.</p><p>谭子默与邱野是在下班高峰期的地铁上认识的。那时候他们都只有二十岁，都急匆匆地追赶着才上了那班列车，据邱野说，自己还因为追赶列车而狠狠地撞了他一下。邱野刚刚由于气胸痊愈出院，是个特别能东张西望的人，瘦高瘦高的身子靠在他身旁那个比他稍矮些的，即使在拥挤的车厢内还能玩PSP玩得起劲的少年身上。在地铁行驶了一段时间，即将进站的时候，他就站在邱野身边，脚下一个趔趄，被人潮拥挤着撞在了邱野的身上。<br/>
“抱歉，刚才挤到你了……”他赶紧道歉说，在狭窄的空间里微微欠了欠身。<br/>
邱野回头看了他一眼，双眸明亮，说着“没事没事”，给了他一个几乎能照亮整个浑浊车厢的笑容。谭子默回以一笑，他们也没再继续说话了。直到他们同一站下了车，谭子默试探着拍了拍邱野精瘦的肩膀，说道，“你也在这站下车啊。”<br/>
“是啊！”邱野那家伙好像是控制不了自己的音量似的，一不小心就变得过度兴奋了，“你要去哪儿？”<br/>
两人发现彼此是校友，只不过因为不是一个专业没怎么来往过。他们都是北京本地人，说起话来像是从小在胡同口裹着同一块儿尿布长大似的，瞬间亲得不行。梁宇晨倒是对他俩的一见如故不以为然，也不怎么说话，只听谭子默和邱野叨逼叨个不停。<br/>
他们回到学校的当晚，就一起约在了食堂吃饭。谭子默叫上了他的室友，他们四个吵吵嚷嚷地吃了顿饭，又跑去借了个篮球，趁着天没黑打得满头大汗。相识的第一天谭子默就发现，邱野是个特别爱笑特别没心没肺的人，没心没肺到让谭子默暗自有些困惑了。<br/>
都二十岁的人了，还能这么没心没肺吗？<br/>
谭子默长得不错，人算得上风趣幽默，成绩很好，在学生会里也风生水起，一天到晚身边都围着学姐学妹，被他室友许昊曈嫌弃的不行。「那是你没我混的风光。」谭子默每次就洋洋得意地嘲笑一下他室友。认识了邱野和梁宇晨倒是让他的生活发生了些变化，比如他终于有一小波狐朋狗友不太需要觥筹交错或是相敬如宾了。天气暖和了之后，天黑得便更晚了，谭子默会叫上许昊曈跑到邱野的宿舍砸门，喊他们去五道口吃夜宵。梁宇晨向来是个不喜欢出门的宅男，瘦弱的身子窝在椅子里打游戏，邱野就婆婆妈妈地说「晨哥我一会儿给你带火烧回来」，嬉皮笑脸地和他们俩跑出去吃夜宵了。<br/>
大三下学期的时候，许昊曈谈了个女朋友，就鲜少再和谭子默出去鬼混了。谭子默总是怪罪那家伙有了对象就忘了兄弟，每次都被许昊曈反问自己为什么没找对象。<br/>
「您屁股后头都排了多少个想和您搞对象的姑娘了。」许昊曈拉长声音说。<br/>
那家伙明明是个杭州人，说话时京腔莫名其妙比谭子默自己还字正腔圆。<br/>
谭子默也有点奇怪，说「可不么，我也不知道我怎么就一直搞不上对象。」<br/>
他是觉得，他身边的女孩子都挺好的，不过好像没有一个是令他心动的。他觉得如果不足够喜欢，只为了谈恋爱而在一起是一种非常不负责任的行为。<br/>
也是大三下学期刚开始那会儿，谭子默有了要去美国读研深造的想法。那时候梁宇晨开始忙起了毕设，天天猫在宿舍里码代码，没什么闲工夫与他们来往了，谭子默的想法自然就都留给了邱野。他把自己未来几年的计划全部跟邱野说了，在他们一起打饭的时候，一起打完篮球蹲在操场边上喘气的时候，一起在图书馆角落蹭空调的时候，一起在五道口的小馆子里谈天说地的时候。他说想要去美国最好的商学院读书的时候，邱野就乐呵呵地凑在他身边，问最好的商学院是哪个学校的啊。<br/>
谭子默就跑到US News上去查了，说完蛋了，哈佛的商学院是最好的。<br/>
邱野拍了拍他的肩膀。「我等着你收到哈佛录取通知书的那一天」。<br/>
一年之后，谭子默手里拿着从太平洋对岸哈佛商学院寄来的厚厚的信件，堵在邱野的宿舍门口。<br/>
「子默，你这是要飞黄腾达了，可别忘了我们哥儿几个。」邱野两眼放光地捧着哈佛的录取通知书，脸贴在那大大的信封上，「这可是哈佛来的，让我沾沾喜气儿。」谭子默看着邱野阿谀奉承的样子就笑了，笑得很大声，邱野就也跟着笑，笑到梁宇晨冲着他们煞有介事地吼了几声。然后谭子默笑着笑着就笑不动了。<br/>
可能是想着天下没有不散的筵席这回事吧，那天晚上，他躺在床上久久不能入眠。<br/>
那年八月份，父母将他送到了机场，那是谭子默第一次来到T3航站楼。那时候的T3还特别新，上一年的奥运会那段时间才刚刚竣工运行。谭子默终于有了些兴奋感，站在天花板仿佛高到与天空都融为一体的机场大厅里，他拉着登机箱，在去往安检的入口处与母亲相拥告别。他越过母亲的肩头看向机场内行色匆匆的人群，突然有点希望那几个和他鬼混了两年的兄弟能从那人群里出现。<br/>
那时还没有微信，智能机也不怎么普遍，谭子默在美国的时候背着他沉重的联想电脑，打开人人网或是QQ看着他的大学同学对他轮番的信息轰炸。那对于他来说还是有些幸福的。他在美国总是空调温度过低的大学图书馆里一点点翻看着那些信息。「子默学长，听说你在美国读研了，能咨询一下吗？」「子默，美国生活怎么样？我明年也要申请了……」「谭学长，我是你的直系学妹，能不能分享一下你的GRE资料啊？」「学长……」<br/>
「子默，你在美国还好吗？」<br/>
谭子默停住了，打开那个对话框，在回复框内细心打下了几个字，「我好着呢」。<br/>
「哈哈哈，那就好，昨天下午想给你发消息来着，然后反应过来是有时差的，你们那边几点啊。」<br/>
「咱们差12个小时啊，你傻不傻。」<br/>
「哎嘛忘记了嘻嘻。」<br/>
「您老人家还记得什么。」<br/>
「记得你啊！」<br/>
谭子默聊着聊着就笑了。他右手撑在下巴上，捂住了自己笑意满盈的嘴角，心里想着，邱野那家伙，可能还是那么没心没肺吧。</p><p>~*~</p><p>两年后回国的谭子默，在北京顺利地找到了一家规模挺大的投行的职位，起薪相当高，一下子就踏入了中产阶级的行列。那段时间北京的房价开始涨了，他在爸妈的资助下提心吊胆地在北四环外买了套小房子，说是为了以后成家做准备。<br/>
谭子默就想，成什么家啊，自己才多大啊。<br/>
刚回国的谭子默还约了他大学的那几个哥们儿出去胡吃海塞，谈天说地。许昊曈本科毕业了之后自己创业去了，成果也不错，和他女朋友甜甜蜜蜜卿卿我我马上就要谈婚论嫁了，梁宇晨毕业了直接出来找了工作，在一家网络公司里当码农，每天敲代码累得要死，赚的却比谭子默一个哈佛毕业生还多。<br/>
邱野呢。谭子默就扭头想要听邱野讲自己的故事，那家伙比大学的时候好像还长高了点，身子也壮实了不少，就是脸上傻白甜的笑容一点都没变。<br/>
邱野说，我也没干啥，读博呢，之后进个高校当老师吧。<br/>
邱野说完了继续笑，一点都不像是个已经二十多岁的人。<br/>
许昊曈结婚的时候，他们几个去当了伴郎。梁宇晨那个脑子不开窍的和女方那边的一个伴娘姑娘一拍即合，二话不说就继续和姑娘谈恋爱去了。谭子默和邱野傻了，说什么玩意儿啊，最后就剩咱俩了。<br/>
完球了，以后见面是不是得成了他们俩大老爷们儿的奶爸经验座谈会了。<br/>
然而在那之后，他们连座谈会都没有了，周末在微信群里冒个头问要不要聚聚，也都被大家以各种忙碌的理由回绝了。那群里每一次有信息出现的时间被渐渐拉长，就像他们的大学生活一样走向了离他们越来越远的地方。<br/>
几年之后，谭子默迈入不惑之年了。<br/>
在谭子默三十岁生日那天，他在微信里划拉了半天，还是只把消息发给了邱野。<br/>
“邱老师，要不要去喝一杯，好久没见了。”自从邱野开始读博以后，他们便开始戏称邱野为「邱老师」。<br/>
“得嘞。”微信秒回。</p><p>~*~</p><p>周六有北京国安的比赛，三里屯被球迷挤得水泄不通，大马路上全是一片绿色。<br/>
谭子默他爸是个南方人，大学毕业就来北京了，生活了三十多年之后被同化了不少，国安的比赛场场必看，边看边骂「XX傻逼」，骂着骂着，谭子默也跟着看，边看边骂傻逼。邱野从小打篮球打惯了，上大学的时候无论多少次被谭子默拽着熬夜看球，都提不起兴趣。<br/>
「打球都不能用手还有什么意思」。<br/>
「打球都能用手了还有什么意思」？！<br/>
谭子默想，没事没事，明年还有世界杯呢，到时候再拉着那个傻逼看几场球，他就能明白足球才是这世界上最完美的运动。<br/>
嘻嘻，计划通。<br/>
三月的北京还是很冷。他与邱野约了一家小馆子吃涮锅，一进店里邱野的眼镜就被一层水雾蒙住了。即使已经三十岁了，谭子默还是会忍不住因为那景象笑出来。他们已经好几个月没有见面了，与许昊曈和梁宇晨则更久。他们几个偶尔会在晚上空闲时间一起开黑打打游戏，但工作实在繁忙，许昊曈去年有了女儿之后几乎不怎么与他们一起打游戏了。谭子默认真回想了一下，他们四个真正聚在一起，似乎还是许昊曈女儿满月的时候，那家伙请了一大堆人去办酒席，他们三个就在那二十多人之中。<br/>
和那家伙做了四年的室友，都不知道他居然有这么多朋友。那时候谭子默在心里感叹道。他自嘲地想，也许正因为是这样，许昊曈才是他们四个里混得最好的一个了。<br/>
他与邱野能够相互谈论的也逐渐变少了，无非是曾经的学生时代，和如今工作上的糟心事。邱野去年博士毕业之后去了计算所，尽管他成绩优秀，还是让他爸帮着拖了大老远的关系才削尖了脑袋进去。职场那些明争暗斗让性格没心没肺的邱野有些接受不了，他与谭子默的见面几乎每一次都充斥着工作上的吐槽。谭子默向来是个处事圆滑的人，他就帮邱野出谋划策，只是有时他太过圆滑了。邱野评头论足道，他可能是那种心态稳到把别人谋杀了都能面不改色分尸的那种。<br/>
谭子默涮了片肥牛，想了想，说，“我可能真的会是那种面不改色分尸的人。”<br/>
邱野诚惶诚恐给他加了片肉，说，“您快吃肥牛吧，都涮老了。”<br/>
谭子默刚想要取笑一下邱野戏精上身的动作，右手却突然颤抖起来。筷子一下子掉了，他握住拳，将右手藏在桌子下面。<br/>
他的手掌之间，时空都扭曲了。他想，可能下一秒，他就要滑进时空的裂缝，穿越回不知哪里去了。<br/>
邱野在他对面帮他拿起筷子，嘴里喊着他的名字。<br/>
“子默，子默——？”<br/>
那声音在他脑海里激荡着，像是从十年前飘来的一样。他们四个人从食堂吃完饭出来，跑回宿舍玩了一会儿电脑，趁着天擦黑的时候去操场上打球。邱野和梁宇晨的视力不好，带着厚底眼镜，天黑了更是看不清东西，摸着黑也要打完一局四人制比赛，边打边聊暑假的实习找得怎么样了，你们系哪个老师给分最低，隔壁班的那谁谁谁有没有男朋友了，下个礼拜要上映什么电影了，昨天打游戏谁最菜，这一季哪部美剧最好看。<br/>
谭子默浑身被他曾经儿时的那种无力感所淹没。他右手握紧了拳头，试图击溃那在他掌心越来越强大的力量。他想，他们已经很久很久没有打篮球了。<br/>
“子默——？”他回过神来，看到邱野满脸关切地盯着他。<br/>
“没什么，”他回答，叹了口气，“就是突然觉得昊曈和晨哥在就好了。”<br/>
“大佬们都忙着养儿育女升职加薪呢，哪里还会和咱们单身狗混。”邱野笑了，见谭子默神态放松下来，就又拿起了筷子胡吃海塞起来。<br/>
“那邱老师您就长点心，抓紧着点。”谭子默口是心非地说。他一点也不希望邱野抓紧。<br/>
那时候他想，如果他的能力不是穿越时间，而是把时间凝固就好了。他把时间凝固住，就能呆在他的舒适圈里永远不需要出来。<br/>
“我长心有个屁用。”邱野嘴上还沾着泛着油光的麻酱，有点控制不住自己的音量说道，“我妈天天催婚，老给我介绍对象，没缘分。”<br/>
谭子默笑了。<br/>
“如果你是个女的就好了，咱内部解决一下，多方便。”邱野接着说。谭子默的笑容就僵在了脸上，咧开的嘴有点太大了，邱野立刻就发觉了他惊诧的表情，摆了摆手道，“我说着玩儿的，瞅你那德行。”<br/>
谭子默心里想，敢占老子便宜，揍死你个龟孙儿。</p><p>~*~</p><p>吃完火锅之后，邱野非要送谭子默回家，还把理由说的特别义正言辞。他说，我从你家那边倒车和去别的地方倒车都一样。谭子默知道那不一样，邱野去他家附近转车回家只是强行跑到三环外绕了一大圈，但他撇了撇嘴，也没说什么。<br/>
下车之后，公交车站离谭子默家还有一小段距离，邱野又吵着非要和他走到家楼下。那时已经很晚了，进了谭子默所居住的小区内，行人就非常稀疏了，只有偶尔加班到很晚归家的上班族从他们身边匆匆走过。小区有年头了，道路都不宽，汽车却越来越多，车位不够用了，满满地挤在路边停着，有些大摇大摆地直接开上了马路牙子，斜着停靠在路边，几乎侵占了人行道的位置。他们两个大老爷们儿就挤在狭窄的人行道上一前一后走着，邱野让谭子默走在前面，步子却很大，有时候会一不小心踩到谭子默的鞋跟，那家伙却还是一副兴致勃勃的样子，嘴里说个不停，声音很清亮，就像是夜晚唱歌的鸟。三月份的北京开始有点春天的迹象了，花粉过敏让谭子默的鼻子一直很痒。他抬起手来使劲地揉鼻子，鼻涕都要揉出来了，他才突然停下来。<br/>
邱野一下子从后面撞在他身上。<br/>
谭子默打了一个惊天地泣鬼神的喷嚏。<br/>
邱野说，“你怎么打这么大个喷嚏，我想你想得也没那么狠啊。”</p><p>谭子默走进了他家居住的楼门，按了电梯之后他扭头看到邱野还在他家楼门口冲着电梯间探头探脑。<br/>
“快回去吧，这么晚了。”谭子默摆了摆手，“邱老师今天也是关心同学的好老师。”<br/>
邱野在他家楼门口爆发出一阵响彻夜空的大笑。<br/>
“别扰民了，傻逼。”谭子默吼道。<br/>
“晚安。”邱野说。<br/>
谭子默朝他笑了一下。<br/>
晚安。他在心里说道。</p><p>那是他最后一次对邱野说晚安的机会了。三周后，北京的气温已经直逼35度了，谭子默从梁宇晨那里得知了邱野在那天晚上回家时路遇车祸去世的消息。多年之后的谭子默总是不停地想，如果当年他将那个晚安说出来，是不是会稍微少那么一点点遗憾呢。</p><p> </p><p>肆.<br/>
谭子默回到了他最后一次见到邱野的那一天。回过神来的时候，他发现自己精准地穿越回了那天晚上时空波动的时刻。他坐在涮锅店里，邱野坐在他对面，他的右手颤抖着，一股强大的力量几乎就要冲破掌心。晚上回家时，谭子默强行拒绝了邱野与他同行的建议，他们分头离开了。第二天他向公司请了假，直奔邱野的家，却听闻邱野还是在前一天晚上遇难了。<br/>
谭子默站在邱野家楼下。他从自己的背包里摸出一支圆珠笔，将那天的日期写在了自己的左臂上。<br/>
「2017年3月17日」。<br/>
那是他三十岁生日的第二天。</p><p>谭子默在每一次进行时空穿越的时候都将一切准备就绪。他无法控制自己是否会将该带的东西带在身边，所以当他穿越成功时，会找一支笔将当天的日期写在他的手臂上。即便是夏天，他也会穿着长袖来遮住自己左臂上奇怪的日期。谭子默多次穿梭于那几周内，试图在一些他认为拥有着决定性因素的事情上做出一些细微的改变，却都没有凑效。他的左臂内侧已经写上了不下十个日期，那些日期最终都被他划掉了，意在告诉未来的自己，这个日期即使回去做出了改变，也改变不了邱野死亡的结果。当他穿越的次数变多了之后，谭子默目睹了越来越多次邱野因为各种各样的原因死去，就开始变得更加偏执了起来，一遍遍又穿越到其他的时间点，试图去改变这个绝望的结果。<br/>
他掌握了更多能控制自己能力的技巧，那让他能更加准确地挑选时间点，也能在必要的时候回到未来，这让谭子默更加大胆地尝试穿越回更久远的过去。他曾穿越回他们四个人第一次在学校食堂相识的那天晚上，让他们四个人未曾相识，只是那样也无济于事。在他穿越的次数从十几次到了几十次，见证了他最好的朋友各式各样的死亡方式之后，谭子默回忆起了自己在成长过程中尝试做出的无数个或大或小的改变。他扪心自问着，自己真的改变了未来吗。<br/>
他也不太清楚。他想起了自己曾经试图去拯救的那个小女孩。他想，那个去世的小女孩的父母还好吗？他们知道曾经在隔壁病房，有一个十一岁的小孩让他们的女儿稍微多活了一天吗？<br/>
谭子默想要让邱野活着，哪怕也只是多活一天。<br/>
有时候，他能够做到这一点，而当他真的做到这一点的时候，他又不够满足，他想要让邱野再多活一天，再一天，再多一天，直到他本应该死去的年龄。<br/>
谭子默想，像邱野这样天真烂漫的人，本应该活到一百岁。<br/>
——死亡是什么？<br/>
春天的北京风很大，谭子默总是免不了一不小心就被吹出了眼泪。</p><p>谭子默拿起笔，在自己的手心里写下了另一个日期。那是他在身上写下的第74个日期。无论他如何小心翼翼，前面那73个日期有些还是因为时间久远而被磨掉了，有些则在他洗澡时掉色了，但谭子默一直遵循着顺序进行时间穿越，那让他一直都对时间线有着准确的概念。<br/>
他看着那个日期，「2007年3月4日」。<br/>
谭子默放下了笔。那是他所尝试过的最久远的日期了。那时，他坐在公司的办公桌前，胳膊支撑在桌子上，抬起左手慢慢摸着自己的太阳穴。他差一点就忘记了那个日期，直到他特意翻找到了自己那时的诺基亚拇指机，从他一个热衷电器的朋友那里淘来了曾经老款的充电插头，接上电源之后，他发现那手机竟然还能打开。谭子默在手机里找到了他与邱野发的短信，一直按着向下按钮按到最低端，找到了他们发过的第一条短信。<br/>
「你好，我是下午在地铁上的邱野，住2栋，晚上一起去食堂？」那是邱野给他发的，标准地带着标点符号，没有表情包，日期是2007年3月11日，离他的20岁生日还有5天，整整十年前。<br/>
他将穿越到与邱野相识的那一天。在那之前，这个想法一直萦绕在他的脑海里，他一直没有狠下心来去这样做，但在经历了73次失败的穿越之后，他终于将这个想法付诸行动了——如果他不曾与邱野相识的话，又能不能改变邱野会死去的结果呢？<br/>
谭子默眨了眨眼，他的眼眶灼烧着，鼻腔酸痛。</p><p>谭子默是一名超能力者。<br/>
他谁也无法拯救。<br/>
此时此刻，他坐在办公桌前，同事喊他的名字时他也听不大清晰。他看着自己手心上的日期，那日期的笔迹在他掌心的皱纹中聚拢在一起，渐渐被他的汗渍所模糊了轮廓，而那也没有什么关系，因为这将是他最后的一次尝试了。</p><p>~*~</p><p>谭子默在一个网络论坛上偶然看到了这款叫做「星尘」的软件的广告，软件主打线上匿名聊天。他立刻拜托了一位学软件的朋友，并去电器城掏了一部古旧的诺基亚触屏手机，在他朋友的帮助下让这部手机上的「星尘」软件与他自己的手机成功配对。之后他所要做的，就是将这部触屏手机交到邱野的手里便可以了。<br/>
他的脑海中并没有什么对策，心里也非常清楚，自己这样费尽周折对「邱野不能与自己相识」这一部分并没有任何帮助。实际上，谭子默很明白自己其实只需要在邱野出院的那天选择不做上他们相遇的那班地铁就行了，只是作为一个时空穿越的老手，他并不认为这样可以以绝后患。<br/>
他这一次的任务是要做到绝对不能够让自己与邱野相识了，哪怕是再过微小的可能性也要彻底扼杀。谭子默从做了这个决定开始，到为这一次穿越做准备，再到他真正地来到了二十岁的邱野得气胸养病的医院内，都无时无刻不在思考着自己即将失去邱野的人生。<br/>
其实那对他来说，也没什么吧。<br/>
与邱野在聊天软件上对话的时候，谭子默选择呆在了医院楼外，因为邱野的病房在一楼，他找好了那间病房的窗户，便坐在两栋病房楼之间的一处长椅上休憩，视野刚好可以从树丛之间和窗户透过去，看到躺在病房里的，二十岁的邱野。那个时候，谭子默已经不知道自己脱离在时间之外多久了。他已经太久没有回到他正常的时间线上，去问候一下自己的朋友，去探望一下父母，他在这次时空旅行之前辞去了自己颇有前途的工作，曾经攒下来的积蓄在不停的穿越中也消耗了大半。<br/>
那一切都让他身心俱疲。他想要躺下来，闭上双眼，一觉睡到自己死亡的那一天，让自己的旅行彻底停止。<br/>
他想让自己消失在时间之中。<br/>
这样的话，这个世界就不会失去邱野了。</p><p>他躺了下来，裹紧了自己的西服外套，入夜的初春寒冷而安静，他看着树丛之外的那一点点从那么多间病房内射出来的灯光，其中的一盏，正照亮着邱野的视野。<br/>
那一盏也同样照亮着他的。<br/>
那天傍晚的时候，他曾趁着邱野睡着的时候，稍微靠近了一点，惦着脚从窗外向病房内看去，小心翼翼地试图让自己显得不那么可疑。他意识到那一刻将是他之后的一生中，距离邱野最近的一次了。手机还停留在他与邱野在「星尘」软件里的聊天页面上，那上面，谭子默的消息显示道，「谢谢你可以陪我聊聊天」。<br/>
邱野那时回复道，「我现在住院很无聊，而且我高中那会儿也很寂寞的」，语气像个老气横秋的大爷。<br/>
谭子默想，不只是高中的时候，他现在也很寂寞。<br/>
他伸出手，眯起眼睛，让自己的手指在视野中无限放大，然后调整了一下手指的位置。由于视觉的错位，他边缘模糊的食指刚巧就碰在了远处躺在病床上熟睡着的，邱野的脸。记忆中，他几乎没有摸过别人的脸，因为他总觉得那是太过亲密又有些奇怪的行为。现在，他「摸到了」。<br/>
谭子默转身离开的时候，路边的梨花开得争芳斗艳。</p><p>~*~</p><p>邱野出院前一天，谭子默坐在病房楼一层的走廊内打盹，却被突然擅自跑出病房的邱野吓了一跳。他立刻意识到是谭子默对邱野「告发」了自己。这是谭子默早就料到了的。他依旧选择去冒这个险，是因为他觉得这也不失为一个有可能扭转结局的机会。如果让他稍微出现在邱野的生活中，但又不曾相识，说不定能够得到一些意想不到的效果。<br/>
谭子默牢记着这个想法。在邱野临近出院的那几天，他开始时不常在走廊内闲逛。当邱野突然走出病房来的时候，他刚巧坐在不远处的长椅上，吓得赶忙闭上双眼假寐，手中攥着的手机几乎握出了汗。他也知道邱野正在观察着他，因为那人一定想要试图找到那部手机的真正来源。那正是他所需要的。如果邱野记住了他的样子，即便只是个模糊的印象，也许对之后的计划会有所帮助。<br/>
那一刻谭子默发现自己改变了历史。他们拥挤在人潮如汐的地铁站内，他逐渐从后方接近邱野，并找准了时机和位置，用自己的肩膀撞上邱野，再匆忙跑远的时候，邱野并没有像原本的时间线上那样，因为自己的撞击而开始追赶快要错过的列车。即便隔着层层人群，他也能感受到邱野投射在他背后的目光。<br/>
谭子默注视着列车窗外的邱野和梁宇晨。那两个人站在站台上，随着列车的前行而逐渐倒退着，他与那两人之间，隔着两层乘客和一扇车窗。那距离不近，却也一点都不远。直到列车钻进了地道之中，谭子默再也看不到那两人的时候，他才把视线收了回来，凝视着自己老旧的鞋子。他能够强烈地感受到，此时此刻，历史正顺着一条与曾经全然不同的道路开拓了下去。当他们快到下一个站台的时候，列车的减速让他又一次没有站稳，一个趔趄扑向前，撞在了他前方的一位乘客的身上。<br/>
“抱歉抱歉，挤到您了。”他赶忙道歉。他前面的乘客回过头，看上去像是一位刚刚下班的白领青年。“没事。”那青年回答，礼貌性地朝他稍微笑了一下，那微笑还不及邱野的笑容的万分之一。</p><p>「永别了，邱野。」</p><p>伍.<br/>
邱野总觉得，自己时刻被人注视着。上大学的时候他对梁宇晨说，他说不定是个被选中的人，所以才时刻会有人监视着，保护着他，然后被梁宇晨白了一眼，说就没见过像你这傻逼一样被人跟踪了还能这么想的。<br/>
——我被人跟踪了吗？<br/>
从二十岁起，邱野每年过生日的时候都会有人在他的宿舍门口放着匿名的生日礼物与贺卡；大二时，邱野与隔壁系的夏帆在一起了，她在未来成为了自己的妻子，从那时起，邱野每年的恋爱纪念日都会收到祝贺卡片；大学毕业的时候收到了一条领带和一张写着「恭喜毕业」的卡片；大学毕业之后，原本想要读博的邱野为了夏帆改变了自己的决定，和他的室友梁宇晨一样进了互联网公司当码农，结婚的那天，邱野与夏帆回到家发现家门口摆着一盆花，上面插着一张「新婚快乐」的卡片；在邱野二十九岁时，他的妻子顺利产下他们的儿子时，邱野不出意外又收到了匿名的礼物。<br/>
开始的那两年，邱野每一次收到「跟踪者」的卡片时都曾考虑过报警，他先是到宿管阿姨那里去问东问西，又跑到学校保安那里告状，都没有什么改观，只是那跟踪者也没做什么出格的事情，时间久了，也就随他去了。<br/>
邱野想，如果说这世界上有人是这样跟踪别人的话……</p><p>自从他有了儿子之后，这种奇怪的，近乎让邱野觉得自己有了一个执念的暗恋者的事情就鲜少发生了。那倒也没让邱野在意很多，因为毕竟当他在公司里逐步高升，工作也渐渐忙碌了起来，儿子也一天天长大，生活幸福圆满的他将自己的人生塞得太满，这点小事一下子被他抛在脑后了。<br/>
三十一岁那年，邱野的女儿出生了。夏帆与新生儿都住在医院，他与夏帆双方的父母在晚上的时候也相继来到病房内，于是邱野在拜托了长辈们之后就回到家来，准备收拾一些儿子小时候的用品，明天一并带到医院去。那时他的父母调侃道，爸爸姓邱，出生在秋天，妈妈姓夏，出生在夏天，这个小家伙出生在了春天，是不是得姓「春」了。<br/>
邱野听了笑个不停。<br/>
他是在秋天出生的，父母想让他像奔跑在田野里的孩子一样无忧无虑自由自在，父亲也刚好姓邱，便借了谐音给他起名为「邱野」，意指秋天的田野。他与妻子的名字都简单好记，他自然觉得平易近人的名字是最好的，便在回家的路上开始暗自思考起女儿的名字来。</p><p>他在路上穿过了社区内年前刚刚建成的小公园，公园里初春破芽的桃花被晕黄的路灯染成了不太好看的颜色。邱野缩了缩脖子，觉得这入夜刺骨的寒冷莫名的熟悉。晚风飘过他稍微有些燥热的脸，带起一片片花瓣，在自己皮鞋敲打在石板路上的声音里翩翩起舞。邱野扭过头去，看到原本供路人休憩的长椅上躺着一个人，看上去灰头土脸的，头发又长又毛躁，像是很久没有归家的样子，身上的衣服似乎曾经体面，却破旧不堪。那人怀中一本封面泛黄的笔记本摇摇欲坠，“啪嗒”一声掉在了地上。邱野闻声低下头，刚想要帮那似乎是在熟睡的人把本子捡起来，便看到展开的内页里，密密麻麻地写着些让他毛骨悚然的话。</p><p>「2009年10月14日，这是邱野在大学毕业之后的第一个生日，我在商场里逛了一天，决定送给他一块手表。实在应该纠正一下那家伙原来上课经常迟到的毛病了。」<br/>
「邱野放弃了读博，找到了工作，和之前的那次大不一样了，但无论如何，他的人生也逐渐走上了正轨，这正是我所希望的。以他的能力来说，我从来不会担心他一事无成。」<br/>
「2011年3月12日，我刚过完生日的第二天，邱野和当年隔壁系的夏帆结婚了。我记得他一直喜欢那姑娘来着……真好。」<br/>
「2016年5月16日，邱野的孩子出生了。邱野原来不曾存在的孩子一定凝聚了两辈子的可爱。如果我还在的话，那小子肯定会邀请我去他家陪他儿子玩了。现在只希望他不要嫌弃我在婴儿装上的品味吧。」<br/>
邱野的心一沉，浑身瞬间冒出了冷汗。从那些笔记上的时间来推断，他当然清楚地知道那上面所写着的「邱野」到底是谁，那些涉及到他儿子的话更是让他毛骨悚然。他迅速地站了起来，肌肉紧绷着，像是随时准备进入战斗的野兽一般，一只手紧抓着那本笔记，另一只手伸进裤兜里去掏手机。<br/>
「我得赶快报警。」他想着，稍微向后退了几步。<br/>
那躺在长椅上的人动了动，翻了个身，差点没从椅子上摔下来，一下子被自己吓醒了。<br/>
邱野眨了眨眼，手指停留在屏幕上的按键「1」上，却迟迟没有按下去。<br/>
「邱野。」<br/>
晚风呼啸着，那风声中掺杂着有人在喊他的名字，还有些若隐若现的话。突然间，邱野觉得自己的肩膀隐隐作痛，一股酸涩冲上他的鼻腔。<br/>
「邱野，去吃饭了。」<br/>
「野哥打球去吗？」<br/>
「开黑吗，邱老师？」<br/>
「邱老师，您可长点心吧。」</p><p>「抱歉，刚才挤到你了……」</p><p>二十岁的时候，邱野认为自己是个被选中的人。<br/>
因为他总觉得有那么一个人，时刻都在背后凝视着自己。</p><p>~*~</p><p>邱野一只手捏着笔记本，另一只手举着手机，一副准备大打出手的架势，却与长椅上的人保持着两米开外的距离。<br/>
那人已经坐起来了，抬起手来抹了一把脸，把垂在额前的刘海都抹开了，邱野才看清楚他疲惫不堪的脸，看上去和自己差不多大，顶多三十岁左右的样子，眼睛下面黑眼圈很重。<br/>
邱野举着笔记本摆出一副恶狠狠的样子，“你到底是干嘛的？！你这笔记本里到底要干嘛？！”<br/>
那人眨了眨眼睛，像是没睡醒的孩子似的有点困惑地看着他，大眼睛一下子就把邱野给看毛了。“你别装傻！再装傻我他妈报警了！”邱野吼出来，试图给自己壮壮胆子。他寻思着平时这公园里跳舞的大妈成群结队，怎么今天人烟稀少冷冷清清的，直到一看握在手里的手机屏幕亮起来，上面显示的时间已经快过午夜才恍然大悟。<br/>
那人张了张嘴，似乎是要说点什么，脸上又露出些为难的表情，最终还是保持了沉默。<br/>
邱野耐不住那死寂的气氛，周围越是安静，他心里越是慌张，便抖动着手里的笔记本，厉声问道，“前几年那些礼物贺卡什么的，是不是也是你搞的？！”<br/>
那人抬起眼来瞥了他一下，点了点头。<br/>
邱野想破口大骂，嗓子却莫名其妙被噎到了，最后只憋出来四个字。<br/>
“你有病啊！”他喊道。</p><p>那男人还是坐着，浑身摊在长椅上，看着弱不禁风的，不像是个坏人的样子，邱野甚至有点心生怜悯出来了。“……你、你到底想要干嘛？”邱野攥紧了手机，让自己更警惕了起来，他想，那些变态杀人狂都是很会伪装自己的，“你为什么跟踪我？！你信不信真我报警了啊？！”<br/>
那人才突然说话了，声音也是有气无力的，还有点沙哑，“你才不会报警呢。”</p><p>邱野的心脏狂跳起来，他手忙脚乱地举起手机，快速地摁开拨号盘，按下了「110」。随即他顿了一下，想了想，又关掉了屏幕，打开笔记本，把记录着他这十年人生的那十几页从本子上狠狠撕了下来。那人终于动了动，想要从椅子上站起来，邱野却把撕完之后皱巴巴没什么用处的空笔记本扔了回去，正砸在那人的脑袋上。那人抬起手臂来护住自己的脸，笔记本拍打在他的手臂上掉了。那人就低着头，看着掉在地上惨兮兮的笔记本沉默着。<br/>
“等警察来了这些就是你是个跟踪狂的证据！”邱野挥着那一沓写着不太整齐的字迹的纸。<br/>
男人的脸痛苦地皱了起来，视线随着那一沓纸动来动去。</p><p>邱野有点不能接受，他甚至有点反胃，他想，自己不会真的就遇上了一个这么执着的变态吧？自己一个大老爷们儿，怎么就遇上这种事儿了呢？那家伙看着还挺相貌端庄的，难不成真是个斯文败类了？<br/>
他左思右想觉得不行，这种变态可不能留在外面，谁知道他之前骚扰过多少人了，虽说是没对自己造成什么伤害，但变态就是变态，总有一天会真相毕露的。<br/>
邱野想着小区外面就是街道派出所，也不用大张旗鼓报警了，自己人高马大的，比那人壮实不少，真要武力解决的话自己应该不成问题，便直接壮着胆子走上前去拽他。那人似乎是没想到邱野的这个操作，吓得想跑，却被邱野拽住衣领子，拎着就往小区外面走。“我不报警了，我直接把你护送到派出所。”邱野说，看到那人怂兮兮的样子，反而不怕了，昂首挺胸地拽着他大步流星。<br/>
他们走到派出所只用了五分钟，一路上也没怎么说话，邱野到了派出所和值夜班的民警交代了一下情况，把笔记本里的那些证据交上去，就准备离开了，心里如释重负，寻思着自己也算是为民除害了，还有点小骄傲。<br/>
直到他扭头迈开步子离开的时候，却被那人拽住了手腕。邱野吓得一个机灵甩开了那只手，后退了好几步。<br/>
“邱老师。”那人说，依旧是一副人畜无害的样子。</p><p>邱野浑身上下的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。<br/>
——邱老师？<br/>
民警一脸懵逼，说什么玩意儿啊，你们这是师生闹别扭吗？<br/>
“不不不不是不是，我不是他老师。”邱野慌里慌张赶紧解释，“我觉得这人有点神经病，脑子有问题，师傅您要不给他送医院去吧。”<br/>
结果话音未落邱野就觉得自己脑子有点昏沉沉的，眼前也莫名其妙浮现出来很多画面，画面里的事物或人影很是模糊不清，让他看不出究竟，耳边也开始响起了些若隐若现的嗡鸣声。<br/>
那声音又喊着他的名字，「邱野。」<br/>
那声音说，「邱老师，要不要去喝一杯，好久没见了。」</p><p>邱野对值夜班的民警说道，“我这就回去了，这人就交给您处理了。”　　<br/>
“你的手机里面有没有一个叫「星尘」的软件啊？”那人竟依旧喋喋不休地追问了一句。邱野回过头去，心跳更快了，撞得他胸口特别疼。“很好用。”那人补充道，声音很小，刘海又垂下来了，遮住他的眼睛。<br/>
民警更懵了，说你们是不是认识啊，咋回事儿啊，小打小闹可别来找我们啊。邱野刚想下意识地反驳，却发现自己什么也说不出来。<br/>
我们……认识吗？</p><p>「邱野，你是坏人吗？」<br/>
「邱野，如果我的事情都是我编出来骗你的呢？」</p><p>……子陌？<br/>
「邱野，谢谢你可以陪我聊聊天。」<br/>
子陌，现在的我依旧在努力地不成为坏人。</p><p>他突然想起来了。十年前，有个高中生在一款叫「星尘」的线上聊天软件上对自己讲述过她喜欢的男同学去世了的故事，也不知道那孩子此时此刻怎么样了。<br/>
邱野的耳边嗡嗡作响。他的牙关微微颤抖着。派出所里就开了一盏灯，灯管很旧，白色的光有些暗淡，让他的视野更模糊不清了。值班的民警实在有点不耐烦了，带着那「跟踪狂」进了里面的一间办公室说是要做笔录，叫来了另一个小民警做前台。<br/>
“同志，您还有事儿吗？”那小民警问他。邱野就盯着那「跟踪狂」走进办公室的背影，突然觉得那背影也特别特别地熟悉。<br/>
他总觉得他的记忆中也有那么一个背影，离他不远不近，急匆匆的，似乎是在追赶着什么。那个背影的发旋很圆，带着一条暗紫色的围巾，围巾的尾巴还稍微飘着。在那个身影与他擦肩而过的时候，有一股淡淡的、像是奶奶家蚊香的味道。<br/>
「要错过那班地铁了。」<br/>
幻影里的邱野开始狂奔起来，他追逐着那个背影，鼻腔里被蚊香的味道充满了，钻得他头痛欲裂。他奔跑着，拿出了当年体育考试的时候八百米非得要跑到满分的拼劲儿，却也没追上那个背影。</p><p>邱野人生中第一次觉得，自己是不是错过了什么异常重要的人或事。</p><p>陆.<br/>
邱野六十岁退休了之后，和老伴在五元桥附近购置了一间一居室，把城里的房子留给了他新婚的女儿。婆家百般推脱，说他们家有一套出租的房子本来是给小两口儿准备的。邱野和老伴回绝了，最后婆家好说歹说要帮他们还房贷。邱野倒是不太介意，他们两个老人花不了什么钱，退休金也能过得不错。自己和老伴的身体还很健康，五元桥的小公寓足够他俩住，又远离了喧嚣，生活也方便，挺好挺好。他老伴一直都闲不下来，报了个老年摄影课，隔三差五跑出去上个课，和一群老太太其乐融融，反倒让退休的他无所事事地守在家里。<br/>
这倒也没什么。<br/>
他们所居住的社区老年人很多，设施也不错，活动中心一天到晚都聚集着一群大爷大妈三五成群的跳舞唱歌打牌下棋，邱野刚搬过来没多久便结识了几个棋友。他们这些曾经走在时代前沿的七八十年代生人现在也成了跟不上潮流的老古董了，一个个用着儿女儿孙淘汰下来的平板玩玩小游戏看看剧。邱野倒是看得很开，他觉得虽然岁数大了，但心态不变，活得就还能像个小伙子一样。那让他对很多新东西都好奇得不行，总是找年轻人唠唠叨叨的，每次儿女回家看望他们二老，都被邱野烦得要命。终于有阵子，他儿子闺女突然发现不烦邱野不再问东问西了。那天下午邱野去小区里菜市场买菜，手机没电了他又没带钱包，同社区的一小伙子帮他付了钱；邱野一个老头子叨叨说个不停，非要回家去把钱还给小伙子，走回家那一小段路就和那孩子熟络了起来。邱野欣喜不已，因为他老伴也时不常嫌弃他絮絮叨叨实在是烦，而这年轻人却非常得体，就像是有用不完的耐心，他说的每个字都舍不得落下似的。从那之后，邱野就像是有了知己一般，隔三差五就跑去和那小伙子见面。</p><p>年轻人说自己是自由撰稿人，每天都在家里工作，手边有电脑手机就能完成任务，所以每次邱野和他谈天时看到那小伙子拿出手机来发邮件时也不会介意，还会感慨一番如果自己当年也找了这样一份有情调的工作就好了。每当这时候，那小伙子就会眯着眼睛笑，说，“想不到邱老师还是个有情怀的人。”<br/>
邱野就扶了扶自己的眼镜，说，“可不是吗，你邱老师年轻的时候可是有学术追求的，我老伴儿那时候觉得搞学术不靠谱，就算了。”<br/>
每一次，邱野都会在心里想，被别人称作「邱老师」还是挺舒服的。</p><p>他有时候也会奇怪，为什么一个看上去才三十岁出头的小伙子，举手投足里都透着一股自己这个年龄段的老头子的味道。邱野实在好奇的时候，就忍不住发问了。<br/>
“您这是在说我显老嘛？”那年轻人说话时从来都措辞尊敬，却又不失亲密，让邱野觉得这小伙子实在是可爱至极。<br/>
“不是不是，我这夸你成熟呢！”邱野说。<br/>
小伙子笑了笑，腮帮子鼓了起来，又补充道，“主要还是您太显年轻啦。”<br/>
邱野点了点头，觉得他说得对。</p><p>年轻人的全名叫谭子默，邱野在他们认识了快一个月之后才知道。那小伙子一点也不像他一样，每次自我介绍的时候都是一辈子改不了的脱口而出「你好我叫邱野」，而是慢条斯理地介绍道，「您叫我小谭就行」。邱野坐在公园里，双手岔开支撑在自己的大腿上，“哦哦，小伙子姓谭啊，家是哪儿的啊？听你说话也是北京的吧？”<br/>
那小伙子笑了，又是眯着双眼。“是，以后和您一样就是老北京了。”<br/>
直到最后，谭子默实在被他逼问得毫无办法，跟他说了名字。邱野那时候抬起手来在自己手心划拉着，“子默啊，沉默的默？”<br/>
谭子默点了点头。<br/>
“真是巧了。”邱野回答道，“我闺女也叫子陌，不过是陌生的陌。”<br/>
那小伙子听罢竟愣了足有十几秒，最终开口说话的时候声音都有点颤抖了。“邱老师和我还真是有缘分。”谭子默说道，有点手足无措。<br/>
“当时是怎么回事儿来着，好像是在网上看到的这么个字儿，觉得忒好听了，我老伴儿也喜欢，就给我闺女起了这个名字。”邱野认真回忆道，三十多年前的事情他实在有些记不清了，也没太注意到那小伙子的异常，“邱子陌，邱子陌——哎、小谭，你说是不是挺好听的？”<br/>
谭子默点点头，“好听。真好听。”<br/>
邱野得到了小伙子肯定的回答，很是得意。</p><p>可惜邱野记错了，「子陌」这个名字并不是他在网上看到的。二十岁那时候的事情，全都昙花一现，哪有那么容易记住呢？他还记得自己二十多岁的时候遇上了点怪事，被一个变态跟踪，可现在他脑子不太灵光了，具体发生了什么也记不住了。<br/>
邱野就有点感慨，说，“真是岁数大了，好多事都想不起来了，也就小谭你对我还这么有耐心，一天到晚陪我聊天。”<br/>
谭子默笑了，“不不，我还要谢谢邱老师陪我聊天呢。”<br/>
邱野突然就觉得耳朵边上有点风「呜呜」地吹，可那天万里无云，树梢都不带动一下，怎么会有风呢？但邱野就是觉得有什么东西在他耳根「嗡嗡」作响，搞得他都没太听清谭子默后面的话，只听得那小伙子最后来了一句，“我一个人生活，有时候真是有点寂寞。”<br/>
邱野说，“嗨，你这孩子也三十了吧，该找对象了。”<br/>
谭子默撇了撇嘴角，耳尖有点红，稍微转移了话题，“像邱老师这样儿孙满堂的，应该一点都不寂寞吧。”<br/>
邱野摆摆手，“你还别说，我这老头子有时候还挺寂寞的，老伴儿一天到晚和她那些个闺蜜出去玩，我孩子也烦我，我这心里边也空落落的。”<br/>
那小伙子笑道，“您别逗了，您这辈子过得，事业有成儿女双全身体健康的，别人羡慕都来不及呢。”<br/>
邱野那股子钻牛角尖的劲头又上来，偏要说自己就是还挺寂寞的，就像叛逆期的时候觉得孤独也是件挺酷的事儿似的。说着说着他就觉得自己真的有点寂寞。<br/>
「我现在住院很无聊，而且我高中那会儿也很寂寞的。」<br/>
又有个声音在他脑海里回荡起来了，随即是无数个嘈杂的声音。那些声音似乎还有面孔。面孔没有脸，围绕着他的潜意识，在无边无际的半空盘旋环绕，黑压压地朝他袭来。那些面孔纵然无脸，却让邱野觉得他们都在凝视着自己，无时无刻，无孔不入地，在四面八方询问着他是否寂寞，是否还有一些自己尚未完成的使命，是否自己的这一生都是个奇怪的错误。<br/>
——怎么会是错误呢。不会的。邱野觉得自己这辈子真的很满足了。他抬起手摸了摸额头，发现那里早就沾满了汗。<br/>
“邱老师，您怎么啦？”谭子默问道。<br/>
邱野又摆摆手，“没事儿没事儿，这大夏天的，晚上都这么热，蚊子还多。”<br/>
谭子默答道，“邱老师，要不要去我家喝一杯？”</p><p>邱野觉得自己的眼角痒痒的，他抬起手来挠了挠，额角的汗水更多了。<br/>
「邱老师，要不要去喝一杯，好久没见了。」<br/>
“邱老师？”谭子默的声音又从他耳边传来，和他脑海中的幻听似乎完全重叠了。<br/>
“没事儿，我眼睛被蚊子咬了。”他回答道，眼角痒得流了泪。</p><p>~*~</p><p>“邱老师，如果让您重新过一遍这辈子，您想怎么过呢？”有一天谭子默突然问他。进了伏天之后，邱野和那小伙子的聊天就换了地点，有时候在他家，有时在谭子默家，有时在小区附近美食街的茶馆里。<br/>
邱野的脑海中一片空白。<br/>
重新过一辈子——<br/>
「我觉得我这辈子已经特别好了，我重新过一遍就可以」。<br/>
这原本是他想说出的答案。当他张开嘴时，脱口而出地却是另外一个。<br/>
“我觉得呀，我这辈子就这么平平淡淡地过来了，循规蹈矩的，一步一个脚印儿的，也没做什么出格的事儿。如果年轻的时候能轰轰烈烈一下就好了，弄点为爱情怒发冲冠，死去活来，把家里搞得鸡飞狗跳之类的事。”邱野觉得，自己在说这种话的时候可能像个嬉皮笑脸的猥琐老头，然而当他在话音落下审视自己时，却发现自己的内心竟相当严肃。<br/>
见谭子默的表情有些异样，邱野补充道，“我这老头子说这种话老不正经的，小谭你就不一样了，你还年轻，还能有点激情呢。”<br/>
那年轻人终于低下了头，沉默了有好一会儿，闷声道，“我原来还真死去活来过一次，结果真死了。”<br/>
邱野有点听不明白，放下茶碗有点反应过度地问，“小谭，什么意思？”<br/>
小伙子抬起头来，脸上表情很淡。“没什么，好多年前的事情了。”</p><p>谭子默曾经喜欢过一个人。他说，其实也说不上喜欢，主要是大学同学嘛，做朋友很多很多年了。直到毕业大家各奔东西之后，才意识到实在有点离不开人家了，但又怕自己矫情，也没说什么，普通朋友又做了好多年，结果突然一下子，人就没了。<br/>
“不知道这个算不算死去活来。”谭子默轻声道。<br/>
邱野觉得很不是滋味。“孩子，你都没跟那姑娘说过你喜欢她？”<br/>
谭子默的表情有点不对劲。到底是怎样不对劲，邱野也说不上来。他觉得，现在的年轻人和他们那会儿又不一样了，脑瓜里装的东西太多，他完全看不透。<br/>
“说实话，我们那时候关系太好了，我也不知道他对我是什么感觉……我都不知道我对他是什么感觉，可能我们从来没往那方面想过吧。”谭子默沉默了一会儿，又补充说，“也不太可能往那方面想。”<br/>
“如果能让我重新再来一次，我也不知道我会不会作出任何改变。我只希望能让我哪怕再和那时候的他说说话，哪怕就五分钟也好。”谭子默托着腮，目光有些茫然，“我虽然不太想一个人活着，但如果不这样的话，他就会彻底英年早逝，而不是去享受自己原本应得的人生了。”<br/>
邱野被谭子默这一串莫名其妙的话弄得一头雾水，对那孩子的遭遇又是困惑又是同情，但他寻思着可能是这孩子有点悲伤，开始胡言乱语了。他带着歉意说道，“小谭啊，对不起，让你想起伤心事了。”<br/>
谭子默却微微摇了摇头。“没事，您不说起这个话题，我差点都想不起来这件事了。”<br/>
“小谭，你还年轻，你想，那姑娘也希望你能幸福，对吧？”邱野还觉得不够，更认真地安慰着那年轻人。<br/>
谭子默突然抬起头，双眼特别亮，水汪汪的，眸子像是奶茶里的大珍珠似的，把睫毛都染得更黑了，在邱野看来俊极了。谭子默张了张嘴，却没有发声，随即又轻叹了一口气，“他应该是这么希望的。”他嘴角稍微翘了翘，“如果我没有好好活着，就不会见到邱老师了。”<br/>
邱野一时间竟不知道该如何回答，而这种无比在意，却又颇不真实的感觉，他依旧觉得似曾相识。某些他看不清晰的画面在他的脑海深处跃动着，却又执拗地不曾跳出他浑浊的记忆。那年轻人的轮廓在小茶馆的灯光下模糊不清，他凝视着坐在他对面的那张年轻的脸，突然心中一怔。<br/>
「小谭啊，我原来在哪儿见过你吗？」<br/>
他差一点就问出来了。<br/>
他们是在人潮之中擦肩而过呢，还是在空无人烟的街道上相逢呢。<br/>
他希望能回忆起来哪怕是一毫秒的画面。邱野却发现他生锈的思绪完全做不到。</p><p>~*~</p><p>在那天之后，邱野再也没见过他这位忘年交的挚友。他们虽然互换了微信，谭子默却没有再回复他任何消息了。他老伴训叨他，说他与谭子默根本谈不上什么「挚友」，顶多算是稍微谈得来，人家小伙子只是一直迁就你这个啰啰嗦嗦的老头子罢了。邱野失落了好一阵子，被他老伴愈发嫌弃，也懒得再给他讲道理，也就随他去了。邱野闲得无聊，内心又因为「痛失挚友」沉重得很，正巧那段时间他的儿媳刚坐完月子恢复工作，他便搬到了他儿子家平时帮忙带带孙子。那时候儿子看他一天到晚捧着玩的手机实在有些旧了，便把自己的扔给他，说爸您也该换一部手机了，不如我这部给您吧。邱野想着让儿子去换一部更新款的，便欣然接受了儿子的旧手机，手指头哆哆嗦嗦地划拉着手机屏幕，来回看着儿子曾经用过的软件。<br/>
邱野是在那个时候看到了那款叫做「星尘」的软件的，点开来，聊天页面空空如也。邱野想着，可能是儿子提前帮他清空了。他滑动着屏幕连上网之后，刚想要按下HOME键回到主页，就听到手机“嗡”地短促地响了一声。<br/>
他拿起手机来一看，一条对话框显示在软件的聊天页面上。<br/>
「您的好友“T.Z.”发起对话」。<br/>
邱野的心脏突然狂跳了起来，搞得他有点呼吸不畅，差点就背过气去了。一股医院里浓重的清洁剂的味道在他鼻腔内刺痛着。他仿佛躺在床上，床边靠着一个驼背的年轻人，闷着头打游戏，双手啪嗒啪嗒地按着游戏机的按键。他记得那个年轻人是谁。那是他大学的室友，叫梁宇晨，一个游戏宅。那时候他俩连体婴儿似的，一天到晚混在一起。邱野想，也不知道那人现在怎么样了。他们毕业之后过了几年，就再也没联系过了，连同学聚会那个梁宇晨都没再参加过。那时，他手中的手机叮咚地响着，声音就像是几十年前老旧的拇指机铃声那样硬朗而复古，他低下头，看到页面上闪动着对方的信息。<br/>
「邱野，你是坏人吗？」<br/>
「你一定是一个很优秀的人。」<br/>
子——<br/>
子陌……？<br/>
好像也是在那个的时候，曾经有那么一位叫子陌的小姑娘，慢条斯理地对他讲述着她深深喜欢着的邻桌男同学去世的故事。<br/>
是有那样一个小姑娘吧？因为「子陌」这个名字在他的记忆深处停留了太久，让他觉得太过亲切，甚至给自己的女儿起了这样的名字？<br/>
一个语气沉稳，措辞温柔的孩子，就像那个处处都迁就他的小谭一样？</p><p>「到外面来。」<br/>
手机又响了一声，邱野低下头，看到聊天页面上的信息，双手开始颤抖了起来。他跌跌撞撞地向阳台走去，在半途中小脚趾磕到了桌脚，痛得他几乎憋出了些眼泪。他却没有停下来，磕磕绊绊地来到阳台上，打开窗户，俯身朝外张望着，却一时间忘记了儿子家是在十几层的公寓里，那一下子看着遥远的地面有些眩晕，他便慌张地抓紧了窗框边缘。</p><p>夜晚有点混浊的星空却刺痛着他。<br/>
「看得到我吗？」那聊天软件里又蹦出了消息提示。<br/>
我怎么会看得到你呢？我在十几层的高楼上，这里又只有我一个人。<br/>
「我看得到你，邱老师。」<br/>
你又怎么会看得到我呢？除非你和我一样在这么高的地方，你在对面的哪栋楼里吗？<br/>
话说回来，你又是谁啊。<br/>
邱野突然觉得有点累了，额角的神经突突得疼。他莫名觉得自己一定认识这个人，无论是谁，是这个叫做「T.Z.」的，是那个他已经几乎记不清的叫子陌的小姑娘，还是这个在「星尘」软件中与他对话的人。他的手机每响一次，邱野的心跳就随着那上面的消息加快一分，他抬起手指揉了揉眼睛，竟发现他已经老泪纵横了。<br/>
「邱老师，我更加努力地活下来了。」</p><p>邱野完全搞不清状况，却夸张地流下了更多莫名其妙的泪水。那些泪水衰老而酸涩的，从他布满皱纹的眼角沟壑中滑落下来，让他有些气短憋闷的泪意喷涌在他的胸口之内，仿佛是因为猛烈的撞击而留下来的剧痛在折磨着他一样，让他几乎喘不上起来。<br/>
那些泪水源源不断。<br/>
「邱野。」手机在他的手掌中震动着他有些脆弱的脉搏。邱野揉了揉眼睛，视野却还是模糊不清，他摇摇晃晃地走回屋内，在茶几上找到他的老花镜带上了。<br/>
「我很想你。」那聊天页面上写着。<br/>
邱野更慌了，这个人到底是谁？他到底在哪儿？为什么要对我说这些？<br/>
邱野的思绪被这些重重疑惑纠缠着，他回到阳台上，向外望去，目光所能及的范围之内，都被暗紫色的夜空所笼罩在他因泪水而模糊的视野里。<br/>
「邱野，晚安。」<br/>
——如果年轻的时候能轰轰烈烈一下就好了，弄点为爱情怒发冲冠，死去活来，把家里搞得鸡飞狗跳之类的事。<br/>
如果年轻的时候，能毫无顾虑，挣脱世俗，逍遥尽兴一下就好了。</p><p>「T.Z.」——<br/>
「Tan. Zimo.」。<br/>
邱野紧握着手机，佝偻着背靠在在阳台的一角，瓷砖地被仲夏的月色照耀得熠熠生辉。那地面上的花纹斑驳地跃动着，上面仿佛闪烁着一点点晶莹的亮光，就像邱野很小的时候在郊区还能见到的草丛中一片片飞舞的萤火虫，好像是遗落的星星。那时候，他和一群小朋友拿着塑料袋，在小树林里捉知了，捉了便放在塑料袋里，腥臭腥臭的，伴着夜晚的蝉鸣，满满一袋夏天的声音。那些画面，连同一些他似乎从未经历过，却又觉得出奇熟悉的画面，在他的脑海中冲破迷雾，变得格外清晰。<br/>
手机又震动了起来。邱野从双眼的缝隙中望去，聊天页面上再没有了新的消息，只有一条系统提示在过亮屏幕上闪烁着。<br/>
「您的好友“T.Z.”已离开对话」。<br/>
邱野用手臂遮挡住了自己的脸，他的视野内，和他的记忆里，终于漆黑一片了。</p><p>「完」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>